


Never Look Away

by KeyDog (BannedBloodOranges)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Basically all the songs I don't have time to make into fanvids, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanmix, From a rough start to a happy end, Humour, My terrible graphics, Nugget The Tribble is there in spirit, Tiny Implied Background Spones, eventual established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/KeyDog
Summary: For you are made of nebulas and novas and night sky -I won't tell no one your name.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Never Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> Non-profit fun only.

[](https://ibb.co/p00LX8h) [](https://ibb.co/xfL7vbC)

download here - [x](https://gofile.io/?c=896b2e)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys all have a great new year!


End file.
